Esperanza para el zorro
by Yukii
Summary: Hiei está teniendo sueños extraños. ¿Se están volviendo realidad? ¿Y podrá Kurama ayudar a Hiei? Autora:Xiaoxiong. Traducción: Vaslav. ¡ACABADO!
1. La pesadilla de Hiei

¡¡Hola!! Nueva traducción, pero esta vez no es mía, es de una amiga, su nombre es Vaslav. Sus traducciones las pondré con mi nick.  
  
ESPERAMOS QUE OS GUSTE!  
  


**********************************************************************  
  


**ESPERANZA PARA EL ZORRO**  
  


(Hope for fox)  
  


Autora: xiaoxiong  
  


(Li_LingTai@yahoo.com.hk)  
  


**********************************************************************  
  


CAPÍTULO 1: La pesadilla de Hiei  
  


El suelo estaba completamente cubierto por la nieve. Su exquisita blancura se había derramado sobre todo lo que encontró a su paso, apilando pequeños montones de copos por encima de cuanto tocaba.  
  
Arriba, en un árbol, descansando sobre las ramas cubiertas de nieve, se encontraba recostado un demonio de capa negra. Con las manos tras la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, parecía estar profundamente dormido. El youkai vestía de negro de pies a cabeza, con una bufanda blanca y una cinta también blanca en la frente, rematando su atuendo. Abrió un ojo color rubí para observar como un grupo de niños jugaban en el parque construyendo muñecos y tirándose bolas de nieve. Continuó mirándolos, sin darse cuenta de que un joven de larga melena rojiza levantaba la vista hacia él. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban fijos en el pequeño koorime. El pelirrojo alzó la voz para hacerse notar.  
  
- Hiei, ¿qué estás mirando? - Preguntó, intentando llamar la atención del demonio de cabello negro.  
  
Él bajó la vista desde su lugar de descanso.  
  
- Estoy mirando a esos estúpidos críos. ¿Qué es lo que hacen? Si quieren hacerse daño, ¿por qué no se tiran piedras o algo así? - Respondió Hiei, tratando de no parecer interesado en el asunto - No es que me importe, pero ¿por qué me lo preguntas Kurama? - añadió, apartando la vista de su amigo.  
  
- Simple curiosidad. Si estoy en lo cierto, pareces tenerles algo de... ¿envidia?  
  
Hiei contestó con un bufido. - Hn. ¿¿¿Por qué dices eso??? Yo no envidio nada a esas criaturas humanas. Kurama no pudo evitar sonreír. Conocía muy bien a Hiei y sabía que su infancia no había sido ninguna fiesta. No se le permitió permanecer en la isla flotante de las koorime. Sabía que Hiei estaba deseando acercarse a aquellos niños y participar en su primera guerra de bolas de nieve.  
  
- Hiei, si no estás muy ocupado, ¿te gustaría venir a casa a resguardarte del frío?  
  
Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo propuesto. En vez de mostrarse agradecido, Hiei pareció tomárselo como una ofensa personal.  
  
- ¡¡¿QUÉ?¡¡ ¿Te crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer? ¡Bah¡ Qué vas a saber tú, estúpido zorro. - Le gritó.  
  
La gente que paseaba por la calle se volvió a mirar en dirección a Kurama, quien supuso que la mayoría nunca habían oído llamar a nadie 'estúpido zorro'. El kitsune suspiró; si ellos supieran. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que había un grupo de curiosos parados frente a él, mirándole extrañados. Le entraron ganas de gritarles que se largaran "¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan raro es que lo llamen a uno 'estúpido zorro'?"  
  
Sobreponiéndose a la humillación, giró la cara hacia Hiei.  
  
- ¡No, no¡ ¡No es eso! Es sólo que... mmm, había pensado que tal vez te gustaría tomar una taza de chocolate caliente o algo.  
  
Kurama abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y colgó el abrigo en el perchero.  
  
- Hiei, puedes entrar por aquí si quieres. No hay nadie en casa.  
  
Hiei asintió lentamente y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
- Quieres una taza de chocolate? - Preguntó Kurama a su pequeño amigo.  
  
Hiei se limitó a decir que sí con la cabeza como toda respuesta. Algo le pasaba, y Kurama no era capaz de descubrir qué era. Dejó atrás este pensamiento y se puso a hervir agua para el chocolate.  
  
- ¡¡Oye!! ¡Trae galletas también! - El youko sonrió; al menos Hiei seguía igual de goloso.  
  
Cuando el chocolate estuvo listo, lo llevó a la sala, donde se encontró con que Hiei había puesto los pies encima de la mesa. Kurama le fulminó con una mirada, una mirada que el jaganshi conocía muy bien: la mirada 'cuántas- veces-te-lo-tengo-que-decir'. Hiei retiró los pies de la mesa con un pequeño gruñido. ¡Zorro maniático de la limpieza¡  
  
Kurama sorbió su chocolate, los ojos fijos en Hiei. Sabía que algo iba mal, pero ¿qué podía ser? Miró al fondo de su taza, sin saber muy bien qué decirle al demonio de fuego.  
  
- ¿Kurama? - La voz de Hiei le sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Sí, Hiei? ¿Qué quieres?  
  
A Hiei le fue necesario tomar aire antes de contestar.  
  
- Últimamente he estado teniendo un sueño. - Empezó. Kurama estaba un poco sorprendido. ¿Iba Hiei a compartir algo con él? Esperó expectante a que continuara - Hay un youkai. Se parece a mí, sólo que más mayor. y más alto. Está diciendo algo, pero yo no le entiendo. Entonces apareces tú. Luchas con él y, por lo que se ve, tú ganas. En ese momento me veo a mí mismo, pero aparento unos tres años. Tras la pelea, te acercas a mí y dices "Lo siento, pero era algo que debía hacerse." - dejó escapar un profundo suspiró - ¿Qué significa, Kurama? Desde que empecé a soñar estas cosas no he podido dormir.  
  
Kurama se dio cuenta entonces de lo cansado que parecía Hiei.  
  
- Tal vez se trate de un recuerdo, o de un sueño premonitorio.  
  
Hiei pensó un momento lo que su amigo acababa de decir.  
  
- Tal vez.  
  
Kurama se levantó.  
  
- Hiei, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí a dormir? Así, si vuelves a tener ese sueño yo estaré contigo. El koorime asintió con la cabeza, soñoliento.  
  
- Espera un segundo, voy a preparar las cosas.  
  
Subió a su habitación. Cuando volvió a la sala, halló a un pequeño demonio de fuego dormido en el sofá. Sonrió. "Bien. Necesita dormir un poco." Cogió a Hiei en brazos y le llevó a su cuarto. Después de acostarlo en su cama, fue al escritorio, encendió la lámpara de mesa y se puso a hacer los deberes.  
  
"Que duermas bien Hiei. Ya hablaremos mañana."  
  


********************************************************************** 

¿Qué tal ha estado? Este es el primero de unos cuantos, es un fic bastante largo (con decir que la autora todavía no lo ha terminado...)  
  
Cualquier cosa, ya sabéis: HKKKY2003@yahoo.es y se lo haré llegar a la autora.  
  



	2. ¿Qué puede hacer el zorro?

CAPÍTULO II: ¿Qué puede hacer el zorro?  
  
Kurama se despertó, extrañado de encontrarse en el sofá. Se frotó los ojos, soñoliento, y se levantó.  
  
- Supongo que olvidé meterme en la cama. - Bostezó - ¡¡AH, SÍ¡¡ - Gritó, corriendo hacia su cuarto. Había olvidado que Hiei estaba allí.  
  
- ¿Hiei? - Pero cuando entró en la habitación, ahí ya no había nadie.  
  
"¿Dónde se habrá metido?" Estaba seguro de no haberlo soñado porque la cama estaba deshecha, prueba de que alguien había dormido en ella.  
  
- Me pregunto por qué se habrá ido. - Suspiró.  
  
La otra noche estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera oyó a Hiei marcharse. "Espero que no tuviera otro de esos sueños. Si lo tuvo, no le fui de mucha ayuda." Salió de la habitación. Todavía llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior. "Me daré una ducha y me iré a clase."  
  
Mientras caminaba calle abajo, Kurama notó el ki de Hiei. Éste había regresado y le observaba desde un árbol.  
  
- ¿Hiei? Hiei, ¿estás ahí?  
  
El jaganshi bajó del árbol de un salto.  
  
- Siempre he pensado que esa. cosa de los humanos que tu llamas 'instituto' era una equivocación.  
  
Kurama no tenía ni idea de qué quería decir con eso.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Anoche estabas tan hecho polvo que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que me marché. Eres un youko, hubiera jurado que eras capaz de oírme.  
  
Kurama aún estaba algo perdido, pero dejó a un lado su confusión y sonrió.  
  
- ¿Por qué te fuiste? Podríamos haber tomado un té o cualquier cosa.  
  
Hiei desvió la mirada.  
  
- Hn - Fue todo lo que respondió.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Hiei? - Kurama avanzó hasta él, tomando su cara entre ambas manos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos - Sé que algo va mal. ¿Es por el sueño? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? - Pero Hiei se había quedado en blanco frente a los ojos color esmeralda del kitsune.  
  
Volvió a tomar conciencia de la situación. Se zafó de las manos de Kurama.  
  
- No tiene importancia  
  
Kurama le miró con el ceño fruncido. "Así que he acertado".  
  
- Me pregunto si ha pasado algo más en ese sueño tuyo - Le agarró por el brazo y empezó a llevárselo a estirones de vuelta a su casa - Hiei, quiero que me cuentes ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO lo que ha pasado en tu sueño.  
  
- Hn. ¡Estúpido zorro! ¿Y qué pasa con tus clases? - Protestó Hiei.  
  
- Tú me importas más que todas las clases del mundo. Eres mi mejor amigo y algo te sucede.  
  
Hiei miró al suelo. Se sentía como una criatura y sentía, también, que lo estaban tratando como tal. Pero, por alguna razón, permitió que Kurama le llevara otra vez a su casa.  
  
Estaba sentado en el sillón de Kurama, los pies colgando, sin llegarle al suelo. Kurama entró con el te o, al menos, lo que Hiei pensaba que era te. "Y venga te. A esta gente debe de encantarle." Miró el contenido de la taza. Era más oscuro que el te que Kurama solía preparar. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la respuesta llegó antes que la pregunta.  
  
- Esto es chocolate. ¿Recuerdas?  
  
Volvió a mirar la taza. Cuando abrió la boca para intentar hablar de nuevo, Kurama le tendió una caja.  
  
- Galletas. ¿Verdad?  
  
Asintió con la cabeza. A veces tenía la sensación de que Kurama podía leerle el pensamiento. Aunque, conociendo al zorro, eso no debía sorprenderle.  
  
- Coge todas las que quieras. Iré a buscar algo para comer, y después podemos hablar sobre tu sueño.  
  
Hiei suspiró. "¿Por qué estoy soñando estas cosas? Kurama quiere que se lo explique, hn, pero él no lo entendería." Hiei pensó en ponerse en pie y largarse, hasta que oyó la voz de su amigo desde la cocina.  
  
- Hiei, si te vas, te traeré de vuelta aunque sea a rastras.  
  
Bueno, ahí tenía la respuesta. Supuso que era mejor quedarse. Se sentía desvalido, y esa era una sensación rara en él.  
  
Súbitamente, fragmentos del extraño sueño aparecieron en su cabeza. Rápidamente, una y otra vez, como si no fueran a parar nunca. Continuaba viendo a aquel hombre que se parecía a él, pero que no tenía Jagan. Después veía a Kurama, en su forma de youko, el cabello plateado flotando tras de sí mientras se abalanzaba sobre el demonio de la capa negra. Todo lo que podía distinguir eran flashes, sin detalles. Finalmente, Kurama se acercaba a un niño pequeño. Era Hiei. Se le veía indefenso y asustado. Tenía un corte en el brazo por el que se derramaba la sangre. ¿Estaba malherido?  
  
Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que sentía aquella versión infantil suya. Se sentía como si realmente tuviera tres años. Como un niño desamparado.  
  
- ¡No! ¡¡¡Salid de mi cabeza!!! - gritó, cayendo de rodillas. Dejó una enorme mella en la mesa al golpearla con los puños - Fuera ¡¡¡FUERA!!!  
  
Kurama corrió a socorrer a su amigo al verle retorciéndose de dolor, o tal vez a causa de la desesperación y el miedo.  
  
- ¡Hiei! ¡¡Hiei, escucha!! No pasa nada. Estoy aquí contigo.  
  
Hiei pareció calmarse. Tenía una mirada vacía, inerte.  
  
Cayó sin sentido en los brazos de Kurama.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Holaa! Aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí ^_^  
  
Como podéis ver son cortitos, así que no tardaremos en poner el tercero.  
  
Hasta pronto!!! 


	3. La súplica de un niño

HOLA A TODOS¡¡ MI NOMBRE ES VASLAV Y ESPERO QUE OS ESTÉ GUSTANDO ESTE FIC, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS PORQUE VA PARA LARGO¡ XDDDDD BIEN, EN ESTE TERCER CAPÍTULO ENTRAMOS YA EN EL NUDO DE LA HISTORIA, Y OS ASEGURO QUE NO TIENE DESPERDICIO. DISFRUTADLO¡¡¡  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: La súplica de un niño  
  
Finalmente, Hiei se despertó.  
  
Estaba entre los brazos de Kurama, envuelto en una manta. Se llevó una mano a la sien; tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Kurama parecía mucho más alto que antes. La ropa le iba enorme y la cinta que antes rodeaba su frente rodeaba ahora su cuello. Apoyó la cabeza sobre Kurama.  
  
¿Era más joven o se trataba de otro sueño?  
  
La confusión de Hiei se reflejaba en su cara. Miró al pelirrojo. "¿Quién es este? Dónde ¿estoy?" Kurama se revolvió. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con otros, color rojo sangre, clavados en él.  
  
- ¿Hi-Hiei? - Tartamudeó al ver al chiquitín acostado en su regazo. "¡Su pesadilla! ¿Se ha hecho realidad?" - ¿Hiei, eres tú?  
  
La pequeña versión de Hiei asintió. Aún se le veía confuso.  
  
- ¿Y tú quién eres?  
  
El zorro suspiró.  
  
- Me llamo Kurama. Supongo que no me recuerdas. Cogió en brazos al diminuto demonio de fuego y fue a buscar algo de ropa que le fuera bien.  
  
***  
  
- ¿Ves? Te queda perfecto.  
  
Hiei tiraba de la ropa con la que Kurama le había vestido.  
  
- Hn. ¡No quiero ponerme esto! - Gritó con una voz más aguda de lo normal.  
  
- Pues me parece que no tienes muchas opciones. Es lo único que he podido encontrar de cuando tenía tu edad.  
  
Hiei no parecía muy contento con el cambio de imagen.  
  
- ¡Pues no quiero ponérmelo! - Y volvió a estirar el peto azul que le había puesto.  
  
- Mira Hiei, lo siento, pero es lo único que tengo de tu talla.  
  
El pequeño Hiei se sentó y cruzó los bracitos, enfurruñado. Kurama suspiró. "Niños. Incluso de niño es cabezón"  
  
- Vamos. Tenemos que ir a un sitio.  
  
Hiei sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- Yo no voy. ¡Esto no es el Makai! Es el asqueroso Mundo Humano. No pienso mezclarme con ellos.  
  
Kurama refunfuñó. Aquel crío estaba empezando a hincharle las narices. Tomó aire. No podía perder el control. Hiei era un demonio y los demonios son así. Pero ÉL era quien mandaba y Hiei tendría que obedecer. Lo cogió en brazos y fue hacia la puerta.  
  
- ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Kurama!! Hiei se retorció, pero no podía soltarse de los brazos de Kurama. Estaba a punto de morderle cuando se encontró frente a frente con los ojos de un zorro furioso.  
  
- Muérdeme, y te aseguro que no vas a poder sentarte en MUCHO tiempo.  
  
Aquella amenaza hizo que parara en seco. Volvió a cruzar los brazos y se estuvo quieto durante el resto del camino.  
  
- Hn - Fue todo lo que dijo.  
  
***  
  
Kurama llevaba a Hiei en el hueco de su brazo. El pequeñajo estaba otra vez pataleando y gritando que le soltara.  
  
- ¿Puedo caminar ya?  
  
- No. - Kurama ni le miró. Aún así, Hiei pudo adivinar que se había pasado.  
  
Kurama no era de los que pierden los estribos, pero tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Y estaba soportando un gran estrés.  
  
Llegaron a una casa. El kitsune llamó a la puerta, volviendo a mostrar su habitual sonrisa.  
  
- Hola Yusuke. ¿Podemos hablar?  
  
Un joven de pelo negro y lustroso le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
- Claro Kurama, pasa. Mi madre no está. Andará por ahí, emborrachándose.  
  
Kurama entró con Hiei en brazos. Yusuke se quedó de piedra al ver a aquel mocoso, los ojos abiertos al máximo.  
  
- ¿Es. es quien creo que es?  
  
El youko asintió.  
  
- Sí, es Hiei. Es de lo que quería hablarte.  
  
***  
  
Hiei dormía plácidamente sobre el regazo de Kurama quien, suavemente, le acariciaba la espalda mientras él y Yusuke hablaban.  
  
- Es tal y como ocurría en su sueño, sólo que no estamos en el Makai.  
  
- Ya veo. Así que crees que ese sueño se está haciendo realidad.  
  
Kurama asintió.  
  
- Y si todo se cumple, tendré que luchar con alguien que se parece a él. Hiei dijo que yo ganaba, pero no las tengo todas conmigo. Por eso voy a regresar al Makai.  
  
Yusuke se puso en pie de un salto.  
  
- ¡No te dejaré ir solo! Somos un equipo y Kuwabara y yo vendremos contigo. Además, necesitarás a alguien que te ayude a vigilar a ese demonio de tres ojos.  
  
Kurama sonrió ligeramente.  
  
- Bueno, ahora sólo dos. Yusuke echó un vistazo a la frente de Hiei.  
  
- Ya, supongo que aún no se lo habían implantado. Bueno, vamos a comer algo y ya seguiremos hablando.  
  
Kurama estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta de su amigo.  
  
- Suena bien.  
  
Depositó cuidadosamente al bebé koorime sobre el sofá y siguió a Yusuke hasta la cocina.  
  
***  
  
El corazón de Hiei empezó a latir más de prisa, su respiración se hizo entrecortada, gotas de sudor perlaban su carita. Se hizo un ovillo y emitió un sonido parecido a un lloriqueo.  
  
- Por favor Kurama, ayúdame. - Susurró, temblando de miedo - No quiero morir. No quiero morir. No quiero morir. - Repetía una y otra vez.  
  
Se levantó un fuerte viento y empezó a llover, cada vez con más fuerza. Un relámpago cayó cerca de la casa de Yusuke, cortando la electricidad. Se oyó un trueno que hizo temblar levemente la casa. Todo había quedado a oscuras. Hiei abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose envuelto en la más absoluta oscuridad. "¿Dónde estoy?" Saltó del sofá y miró a su alrededor, presa del pánico. Todo parecía igual que en su sueño. Oyó unos pasos acercándose a él. Retrocedió. Dejó escapar un grito de terror y rompió a llorar copiosamente. Sus lágrimas se convertían en pequeñas perlas negras que golpeaban el suelo con un `clink´. Aquel hombre siniestro corría hacia él pero, cuando empezó a hablar, su voz era la de Kurama. - !Hiei¡ Hiei, no pasa nada. De verdad. Ya estamos aquí.  
  
Abrazó estrechamente al tembloroso Hiei, notando los rápidos latidos de su corazón.  
  
- ¡Viene a por mí Kurama! ¡Es él!  
  
Un relámpago iluminó la casa durante un segundo, luego volvió a quedar a oscuras. El trueno lo siguió pocos instantes después.  
  
- Yusuke, debemos irnos ya.  
  
- De acuerdo. ¡Vámonos! - Dijo Yusuke, corriendo hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que se ponía el abrigo. Salieron los tres, Yusuke, Kurama, y un asustadísimo Hiei en brazos del youko. Corrieron bajo la lluvia en dirección a la casa de Kuwabara.  
  
- Ayúdame. Ayúdame. Ayúdame - Susurraba el pequeño, con la cara escondida entre el cabello de Kurama.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
¿QUE OS HA PARECIDO? POBRE KURAMA, DEBE DE SER DURÍSIMO ESO DE TENER QUE HACER DE CANGURO DE SEMEJANTE RETOÑO. EN FIN, TANTO YUKI COMO YO ESPERAMOS ANSIOSAS VUESTROS REVIEWS.  
  
¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! 


	4. Rumbo al Makai

HOLA A TODOS. BIEN, BIEN, YA TENEMOS AQUÍ EL CUARTO. LA IDEA ES IR PUBLICANDO UN CAPÍTULO CADA 2 O 3 DÍAS, QUE ES MÁS O MENOS LO QUE SE TARDA EN TENERLOS LISTOS. ESTE CAPÍTULO ES UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE¡¡ ^_^ VASLAV  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: ¡Rumbo al Makai!  
  
Kurama, Yusuke y un aterrado Hiei llegaron a casa de Kuwabara. Hiei temblaba, repitiendo "Ayúdame", una y otra vez.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es ese crío? - Kuwabara estaba desconcertado. ¿Por qué tenían sus amigos aquellas caras de susto?  
  
- Por favor Kuwabara, te lo explicaremos camino del Makai. Tú ven con nosotros. - Kurama dijo esto gritando. No estaba enfadado, sino muy nervioso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Hiei? Hubiera deseado introducirse en su cerebro y poder ver aquellas imágenes que le atormentaban.  
  
Kuwabara corrió tras los demás. Kurama le explicó lo que había ocurrido, y que el niño era Hiei. Normalmente, cuando se encontraban, Kuwabara solía decirle algo desagradable al jaganshi, pero todo lo que mostró en aquella ocasión fue preocupación por un amigo. Aunque no lo admitiría ni muerto, en realidad no le deseaba nada malo a Hiei.  
  
- Ya veo. - Fue la brillante respuesta de Kuwabara. Se quedó mirando al asustado niño que, de repente, tuvo un ataque de pánico. Temblaba violentamente e intentaba desasirse de Kurama, gritando de miedo. Volvía a tener aquella mirada vacía. Estaba perdido en otra pesadilla.  
  
- ¡Le está pasando otra vez! - La voz de Kurama sonaba llena de preocupación - ¡Debemos llevarle al Makai ahora mismo!  
  
Yusuke asintió. Corrieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el portal hacia el otro mundo. Kurama fue el primero en pasar, le siguieron Yusuke y después Kuwabara. Hiei seguía luchando por liberarse de Kurama. Finalmente, el abrazo del zorro se soltó y Hiei cayó al suelo, huyendo a todo correr.  
  
- ¡Hiei! ¡Vuelve! - Fue inútil. Hiei estaba demasiado asustado para oír al kitsune.  
  
- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡No podemos perderle! ¡Vamos! - Dijo Yusuke, antes de darse cuenta de que Kurama ya corría tras el pequeño demonio de fuego.  
  
- ¡Sí! - Respondió Kuwabara. Y arrancó a correr tras los otros tres - ¡Esperadme!  
  
- ¡Vamos Kuwabara! Deja de actuar como una abuelo y corre. - Kuwabara estaba apunto de responderle algo a Yusuke, pero había cosas más importantes de que ocuparse.  
  
Hiei corría con los ojos desorbitados a través del Mundo Infernal. "¿Dónde estoy?" Cayó de rodillas y empezó a sollozar.  
  
- No llores niño. - Dijo una escalofriante voz surgida de la nada - Serénate. ¿Quieres quedarte sólo para siempre? - Continuó aquella voz fría y cruel.  
  
- ¿Q-Qué? - Contestó, temblando.  
  
- Me repugnas. No es extraño que te echaran del lugar donde naciste y que te llamaran `el Niño Maldito´. No sirves para nada. Acabemos con esto de una vez. Alguien hubiera acabado contigo de todas formas.  
  
El hombre que había hablado así salió de detrás de un árbol.  
  
- Eres tan insignificante. No vales nada. Nadie te querrá jamás. Estás maldito para siempre. - Añadió. Se parecía mucho a Hiei, sólo que mucho más alto. Cogió a Hiei por la camiseta y le levantó, sosteniéndole en el aire - Permíteme terminar con tu miserable vida, como hizo la ramera de tu madre.  
  
"Hiei, ¿dónde estás?" Kurama se sentía frustrado. Tenía que encontrar a Hiei, el pequeño estaba sólo. Mientras caminaba, escuchó un sollozo. ¡Era Hiei! Y estaba en apuros. Arrancó a correr tan rápido como le fue posible. Llegó a un claro a tiempo de ver como un hombre lo levantaba y estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe mortal.  
  
- ¡Suéltale! - Gritó, precipitándose hacia ellos. La furia le consumía de tal manera que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo a la altura del hombre de negro, haciéndole volar por los aires de un puñetazo.  
  
Kurama tomó a Hiei en brazos y le abrazó, apretándole fuertemente contra si. El demonio se puso en pie y rió.  
  
- Un protector, por lo que veo. Bien, será mejor que seas bueno. Volveremos a vernos. - Y desapareció.  
  
- ¡¡Kuramaaaaa!! ¿Dónde estás? - Eran los gritos de Yusuke y Kuwabara.  
  
- Bueno pituso, ¿nos vamos?  
  
Hiei miró al kitsune, se le cerraron los ojos y cayó dormido sobre su hombro, agotado. "Bien, descansa. Tengo el presentimiento de que esto aún no ha terminado."  
  
Kurama fue hasta donde estaban sus otros dos compañeros.  
  
- Yusuke, debemos tener mucho cuidado. Nos enfrentamos a un rival difícil de vencer. - Se puso en marcha de nuevo.  
  
- ¿Qué? Kurama, ¿quién es ese youkai del que hablas?  
  
- Os lo explicaré más adelante. 


	5. Un mal padre

CAPÍTULO 5: Un mal padre  
  
Hiei se agarraba fuertemente a Kurama, su cara cubierta por la sedosa melena rojiza.  
  
- Oye Kurama, ¿qué pasó? - Yusuke parecía preocupado - El youkai que atacó a Hiei. creo que deberías decirme quién es.  
  
Kurama respondió en voz baja. Se le veía tan angustiado como a los demás.  
  
- ¿QUIÉN? - Kuwabara se había quedado a cuadros - ¿Quién has dicho que era?  
  
Kurama miró al tembloroso demonio de fuego.  
  
- Creo que era su padre.  
  
Yusuke y Kuwabara tragaron saliva. ¿Habían oído bien? ¿Cómo podía un padre tratar así a su hijo? Hiei estaba muy asustado y todavía temblaba violentamente.  
  
- ¿Es por eso que Hiei está tan inquieto? ¿Es esto lo que quería decir con aquello de 'Viene a por mí'?  
  
Kurama asintió.  
  
- Sí Yusuke, esa es la razón. - Continuó caminando. Iba acariciando la espalda del pobre niño, haciendo todo lo posible por tranquilizarlo.  
  
Kuwabara se había quedado sin habla pero, en su interior, una terrible tormenta había estallado. ¡¡¿Cómo podía un padre hacer eso?!! "Sí, ya sé lo que haré. Cuando pille al padre de Hiei, le voy a romper la cabeza de un puñetazo. Sí, eso, y entonces, entonces." Los pensamientos de Kuwabara fueron interrumpidos por el lastimero llanto de Hiei. Todos observaron al pequeño. Estaba mirando algo que quedaba más allá de Yusuke y Kuwabara, escondido entre la maleza del bosque. Cuando Kurama y los demás miraron, lo que fuera que Hiei había visto había desaparecido.  
  
- Noto la misma energía que desprendía su padre. Debe de andar cerca, pero se aleja, porque su ki es cada vez más débil.  
  
Hiei parecía haberse calmado. Le pesaban los párpados, así que pronto volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.  
  
- ¿Acampamos aquí esta noche? - Preguntó Kurama a los demás. Y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.  
  
***  
  
Yusuke recogió leña y Kurama encendió una hoguera. Kuwabara había ido en busca de comida y el zorro pronto se le unió, dejando a Yusuke a cargo del pequeño.  
  
- Bien, el fuego ya está. Voy a ayudar a Kuwabara.  
  
- De acuerdo, déjame a mí a Hiei.  
  
Hiei seguía dormido, revolviéndose de vez en cuando. Parecía perdido en otro sueño. El sudor volvía a correr por su cara. Yusuke le observaba, atento. Quería que siguiera durmiendo, porque sabía que se iba a asustar si descubría que Kurama no estaba ahí.  
  
Hiei empezó a sollozar y se hizo un ovillo. Los gimoteos se hicieron más violentos, mientras el niño suplicaba que le ayudaran. Yusuke sabía lo que debía hacer: cogió a Hiei en brazos y se puso a mecerle, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, intentando tranquilizarle.  
  
- No pasa nada, de verdad. Yo estoy contigo - Susurró en su pequeña oreja.  
  
Sonrió para sí. El pequeñajo había dejado de hablar en sueños.  
  
Hiei abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Yusuke, en vez de los cálidos ojos verdes que se había acostumbrado a hallar al despertarse.  
  
- ¡¿Dónde está Kurama?! - Gritó, asustado.  
  
- No pasa nada - Dijo Yusuke - Kurama volverá enseguida, y nos traerá comida. Te lo prometo.  
  
- ¡¡Yo quiero a Kuramaaaa!! - Berreó. Se sentía muy a gusto con él, pero no tanto con Yusuke.  
  
Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos, Kurama y Kuwabara regresaron. Kurama traía unas veinte criaturas del Makai; Kuwabara sólo dos.  
  
- ¡Dios, Kurama! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? - Kuwabara no se lo podía creer.  
  
- Bueno, estoy un poco oxidado, pero cuando era un youko solía hacer esto a menudo.  
  
- ¿Oxidado? - Una gran gota de sudor se deslizó por la cabeza de Kuwabara.  
  
Cuando Hiei oyó llegar a Kurama, se retorció para liberarse de Yusuke. El detective espiritual le puso en el suelo y Hiei salió disparado como una flecha hacia Kurama, para agarrarse a su pierna.  
  
- ¿Por qué te has ido? - Preguntó con un puchero. Kurama le pasó a Kuwabara el resto de la comida, cogió a Hiei en brazos y le abrazó.  
  
- Oh, lo siento mucho. No pretendía asustarte. - Le limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.  
  
- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué sólo está a gusto contigo? - Yusuke estaba desconcertado. Kurama sonrió.  
  
- Bueno, le salvé de su padre. Y en su sueño yo le salvaba. De todas formas, creo que hay algo más en ese sueño, pero que él es demasiado pequeño para entender lo que ve. - Yusuke asintió.  
  
- Tiene sentido.  
  
- ¿Qué tal si empezamos a comer? Prepararé unos cuantos de esos. Son muy buenos.  
  
Yusuke echó un vistazo a la comida.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Kurama sonrió.  
  
- Sólo pequeños demonios que sirven para preparar una comida rápida. Tienen suerte porque, si no te comes los huesos les vuelve a crecer la piel y los músculos y pueden volver a la vida. Tampoco tienen sangre. Los cazan sobretodo youkais perezosos que no tienen ganas de buscar comida de verdad. Y los que he traído yo están muy ricos. Son un tipo de animal propio de esta zona. Probadlos, os gustarán.  
  
Kuwabara lanzó una mirada asesina a Yusuke, que se estaba riendo de él. Los bichos que Kuwabara había cazado eran lentos y para youkais vagos, y aún así sólo había conseguido atrapar dos. Por otro lado, Kurama había sido capaz de cazar veinte criaturas realmente rápidas.  
  
Hiei ya estaba zampando. Kurama sonrió al verle comer.  
  
- Despacio Hiei, despacio. Tenemos mucho. - No habían comido nada en mucho tiempo, Hiei debía de estar muerto de hambre. Kurama cogió algo de carne y se puso a comer también.  
  
Tan sólo podía pensar en qué peligros les traería el nuevo día.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
BIEN, BIEN, ¿OS ESTÁ GUSTANDO? ESPERAMOS CON ANSIA VUESTROS REVIEWS!!  
  
HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ^_^ 


	6. El llanto de Hiei por Kurama

LLEGAMOS AL ECUADOR DE LA HISTORIA. ¿ESTÁIS LISTOS PARA DESCUBRIR EL LADO MÁS TIERNO DE HIEI?  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
CAPÍTULO 6: El llanto de Hiei por Kurama  
  
Kurama fue el primero en despertarse. Hiei estaba acurrucado junto a él. Por una vez dormía tranquilo, parecía tan inocente.  
  
Con suavidad, le apartó un poco y le tapó con su chaqueta. El youko suspiró con satisfacción; iba a hacer un buen día, el cielo estaba despejado, tan sólo se veían unas cuantas nubes pequeñas. Volvió a suspirar. Tal vez el cielo estuviera despejado, pero no sus pensamientos. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que le estaban empezando a provocar jaqueca.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Y por qué precisamente a Hiei? - Susurró. No quería despertar a nadie.  
  
Reavivó el fuego y se puso a preparar el desayuno. El delicioso aroma de la comida despertó a Hiei. Abrió un ojo para descubrir que Kurama no estaba a su lado. Miró a un lado y a otro, poniéndose nervioso por momentos, hasta que divisó la melena pelirroja. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el zorro. Con otro salto, se enganchó a su pierna.  
  
Kurama miró hacia abajo. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara del pequeño demonio. Hiei parecía necesitarle tanto últimamente. Supuso que tan sólo quería que le protegiera, por eso nunca quería que se apartara de su lado. Se agachó y le revolvió el pelo.  
  
- ¿Qué, tienes hambre?  
  
Hiei dijo que sí con la cabeza. ¡Sí, estaba hambriento y listo para una buena comida! Kurama retiró algo de carne del fuego. Como no tenían platos la sirvió en una hoja bastante grande y se la tendió al pequeño koorime. Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio el semblante extremadamente triste de Hiei.  
  
- Hiei, ¿qué pasa? - Preguntó, preocupado.  
  
Hiei miró a Kurama a los ojos, después al suelo.  
  
- Lo siento Kurama - Susurró con su voz aguda e infantil.  
  
El youko no podía adivinar de dónde procedía aquel sentimiento de culpa de Hiei.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo sientes? No has hecho nada malo.  
  
Al chiquitín se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Hiei normalmente nunca lloraba pero, por alguna razón, últimamente no podía contenerse.  
  
- ¡Porque por mi culpa vas a tener que luchar con ese hombre tan malo! - Explotó. Tiró al suelo la comida y se lanzó a los brazos de Kurama, llorando a lágrima viva.  
  
Kurama abrazó al pequeño Hiei, estrechándole fuertemente contra su pecho.  
  
- No, no. No es culpa tuya pequeño. Si hay que culpar a alguien, ese alguien soy yo.  
  
Hiei levantó la cara para mirarle.  
  
- ¿Por qué es culpa tuya? - (snif, snif)  
  
Kurama miró al cielo. En realidad no tenía respuesta para aquello. Tan sólo lo había dicho para que Hiei dejara de culparse a sí mismo por todo aquello. Siguió buscando una respuesta convincente. Si era culpa de alguien, sin duda era de aquel maldito demonio, también conocido como el padre de Hiei. Aquel bastardo. Semejante tipejo no merecía ni siquiera que le llamaran `padre´. Abrazó más fuerte a Hiei.  
  
- Vamos a hacer una cosa Hiei. No es culpa de nadie. Y si lo es, entonces la culpa es del hombre malo.  
  
No quería decirle que aquel individuo que pretendía matarle era su padre. No creía que Hiei pudiera soportarlo en su estado actual.  
  
Hiei suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Kurama.  
  
- Ese hombre es muy malo.  
  
Kurama asintió y sonrió.  
  
- Sí que lo es.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Kuwabara roncaba ruidosamente. Yusuke finalmente se despertó y se acercó al niño y al zorro.  
  
- Buenos días chicos. - Saludó, poniendo una cara divertida para Hiei. ^o^  
  
- ¿Tienes hambre Yusuke? - Kurama fue hacia él ofreciéndole un poco de comida. Yusuke se puso a jalar con entusiasmo.  
  
Hiei miró a Kurama. En sus ojos se veía que quería algo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Hiei? - Hiei miró la carne que había tirado al suelo. Kurama rió.  
  
- Ya veo, quieres más comida, ¿verdad? De acuerdo, te prepararé un poco más. - Sentó a Hiei sobre una roca y fue hacia el fuego. Al cabo de un momento le trajo otra hoja con comida - Venga, a comer. Nos marcharemos pronto de aquí.  
  
El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Hiei comiendo a dos carrillos junto a Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara fue el último en despertarse. Bostezó y se estiró como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.  
  
- ¡Venga, no tenemos todo el día! - Le gritó Yusuke con impaciencia.  
  
En cuanto Kuwabara terminó de desayunar, se pusieron en marcha.  
  
Kurama había sentado a Hiei sobre sus hombros. El crío parecía estar disfrutando del paseo, mientras enredaba los mechones rojizos. Kurama se tambaleaba de vez en cuando al notar un fuerte estirón en el flequillo cada vez que Hiei quería que mirara algo.  
  
De repente, Hiei se quedó quieto y en silencio, bajó la cabeza como si intentara esconderse de algo, y cada vez estiraba de los mechones que tenía entre los dedos con más y más fuerza.  
  
- ¡Oye Hiei! OW ¡Hiei, deja de tirarme del peloooooooo! AAAAAAUUUUUUUU¡¡¡  
  
Se lo quitó de encima y le puso frente a él, cara a cara. Estaba a punto de reñirle por no obedecer cuando percibió el miedo en sus ojos.  
  
- ¡Está aquí! - Gritó Hiei, temblando - Se agarró a la camisa de Kurama - No dejes que me coja. ¡Por favor!  
  
Kurama le apretó contra sí mientras intentaba localizar el ki de su padre.  
  
- ¡Te encontré! ¡Da la cara! - Su voz era agresiva, ni rastro de la dulce cadencia acostumbrada. Le pasó el niño a Yusuke - Por favor, cuida de él, y asegúrate de que nada le sucede.  
  
Los ojos de Hiei empezaron a humedecerse.  
  
- ¡Kurama! - Estiró los bracitos intentando alcanzarle - ¡Kurama, por favor, no te vayas!  
  
Kurama siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.  
  
- Se valiente Hiei. Te prometo que volveré.  
  
"Pero tengo el presentimiento de que este será el primero de muchos enfrentamientos."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON NUESTROS CHICOS Y CON "EL HOMBRE MALO"? LA RESPUESTA, EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO¡¡ ^_^ 


	7. El regreso de Hiei ¿Dónde está Yukina?

UF, UF, TRAS ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS AJENOS A MI VOLUNTAD, AL FIN HE PODIDO ACABAR EL CAPÍTULO. DISCULPAD EL RETRASO.  
  
CAPÍTULO 7: El regreso de Hiei. ¿Dónde está Yukina?  
  
Yusuke tenía a Hiei en brazos. El pequeño demonio de fuego miraba como se alejaba Kurama. Su cara se oscureció con una sombra de amargura. Kurama, la única persona en el mundo a quien de verdad parecía importarle estaba a punto de ser herido, y Hiei sentía que aquello era culpa suya.  
  
Mordió a Yusuke, que le dejó caer mientras se agarraba el brazo, retorciéndose de dolor.  
  
- ¡Tú, enano de...! - Gritó el detective espiritual.  
  
El pequeño youkai salió corriendo tan deprisa como pudo para tratar de alcanzar al youko.  
  
- ¡Oye, zorro! - Le llamó. Esto le distrajo de la carrera, tropezó con una roca y cayó de bruces al suelo.  
  
Aunque había escuchado la llamada del pequeño koorime, Kurama no se volvió.  
  
- ¡¿Te estás haciendo el sordo?! - Gritó Hiei. Seguidamente, tuvo una explosiva rabieta - ¡HNNNNNNNN!  
  
Kurama también oyó eso. Sonrió un poco y ladeó la cabeza. "Ahora sí, ese es el demonio de fuego que yo conozco. Volveré Hiei-chan, te lo prometo." Suspiró; en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo iría la pelea.  
  
Hiei se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. "¡Se va sin mí!"  
  
- Kurama, por favor, ¡espérame! - Gritó.  
  
Hiei nunca se había comportado así, como un verdadero niño. Tal vez fuera porque ahora no tenía a aquella banda de ladrones siempre haciéndole rabiar, poniéndole furioso y dándole palizas. En cambio, Kurama siempre era amable con él, dulce y siempre le sonreía. ¿Era eso lo que llamaban "amor"? Tenía que encontrar a Kurama.  
  
Yusuke corría tras el niño respirando agitadamente. Le seguía Kuwabara, que se paró poniendo las manos en las rodillas y respirando todavía con más dificultad que Yusuke.  
  
- Puñeta. Es más rápido que nosotros incluso siendo un niño. - Dijo Yusuke entre resoplidos. Kuwabara tan sólo dijo que sí con la cabeza, le costaba demasiado respirar como para decir algo. Yusuke alargó el brazo - Tú te quedas con nosotros, te guste o no. - Dijo, agarrando a Hiei por el cuello de la camiseta - Kurama tiene que hacer esto sólo.  
  
- Hn. ¡Creía que erais sus amigos! ¿Y si necesita ayuda? - Hiei se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín. Kuwabara se rió a la estúpida manera en que solía hacerlo.  
  
- Oh, vamos. Deja de portarte como un bebé, canijo.  
  
Hiei le dirigió una mirada asesina.  
  
- ¡Cretino! - E intentó morder a Yusuke de nuevo pero, esta vez, el detective estaba preparado.  
  
- Yo no lo creo, chaval.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Kurama llegó a un claro. Se encontraba muy lejos de Hiei y sus amigos. Sintió un intenso ki.  
  
- ¿Arriesgarías tu propia vida por el Niño Maldito? Qué estúpido por tu parte. Él no lo vale. Desiste ahora y te perdonaré la vida.  
  
Kurama clavó los ojos en él, la cólera bullendo en su interior.  
  
- Si me rindo ahora, tú no dudarás en matar a Hiei. - Dijo entre dientes - Es por eso por lo que lucharé contigo y acabaré con tu vida, de modo que no tengas oportunidad de hacerlo.  
  
El padre de Hiei rió con ganas.  
  
- No deseo luchar contigo ahora. Como él no está aquí contigo, no estás todo lo furioso que podrías estar. Quiero que te enfurezcas, quiero que te comportes como el youko que eres. Pero primero devolveré al Niño Maldito a su forma adulta. Deseo verle sufrir.  
  
- ¡Deja en paz a Hiei! ¡Ya ha sufrido bastante!  
  
- ¡Pero no bastante para mí! Tengo a su hermana Yukina, y si quiere volver a verla con vida, tendrá que darme su katana y la gema que lleva al cuello.  
  
Kurama tragó saliva. ¿Tenía a Yukina?  
  
- ¿Le estás haciendo todo eso sólo para conseguir esos objetos?  
  
El demonio rió.  
  
- Y para verle sufrir, por supuesto. Probablemente te preguntarás por qué un padre les desea tanto mal a sus hijos. La verdad es que ellos no me importan nada, de lo contrario, me hubiera quedado con ellos y les hubiera criado yo mismo. Pero en vez de eso, les abandoné. No quiero tener nada que ver con un niño repudiado.  
  
La voz de Kurama se volvió oscura.  
  
- Eres todavía más vil de lo que pensaba. - Se abalanzó sobre él dispuesto a atacar, pero cuando alcanzó el lugar en el que se encontraba el youkai, éste había desaparecido.  
  
- Recuerda que tengo a Yukina, y si queréis volver a verla, tendréis que luchar. - Inmediatamente, su ki desapareció.  
  
"Cobarde." Kurama de desplomó de rodillas en el suelo. ¿Cómo se tomaría aquello Hiei?  
  
***//~~~  
  
A Yusuke y a Kuwabara les resbaló una gran gota de sudor por la sien.  
  
- O-oh. Hiei, has vuelto.  
  
Hiei les miraba peligrosamente. Yusuke todavía le tenía cogido por el cuello de la ropa.  
  
- ¿Quieres soltarme de una vez, idiota? - Yusuke asintió y dejó en el suelo al ahora adulto demonio de fuego - Hn. ¿Y tú que miras, imbécil? - Hiei, por supuesto, dijo esto a Kuwabara, que se le había quedado mirando con su acostumbrada expresión bobalicona.  
  
- Nada - Gruñó Kuwabara - Estúpido canijo - Murmuró entre dientes.  
  
Hiei empezó a caminar dejando atrás a los otros dos.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas?  
  
Hiei no miró a Yusuke al contestar.  
  
- A buscar a Kurama.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
PERO QUE HOMBRE MÁS MALO¡¡¡¡¡ NO ESTÁIS DESEANDO SABER SI HIEI LE DA LO QUE SE MERECE? 


	8. La búsqueda de un hermano

SI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ HIEI HA VUELTO¡¡¡ Y DERROCHANDO SIMPATÍA, COMO SIEMPRE XDDD. VEAMOS QUÉ PASA A CONTINUACIÓN.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
CAPÍTULO 8: La búsqueda de un hermano  
  
Finalmente, Hiei encontró a Kurama.  
  
- ¿Kurama? - El jaganshi se acercó a él, mirándole fijamente.  
  
- Hola Hiei, veo que has vuelto a la normalidad. - Kurama tenía la cara oculta tras el cabello. No se atrevía ni a mirar a Hiei.  
  
- Hn. ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
El zorro se puso en pie y se volvió hacia el demonio de fuego.  
  
- Hiei, Yukina ha sido secuestrada. - Miró al suelo - No me di cuenta. Ni siquiera lo sentí, y tú nunca me dijiste que en tu sueño ocurriera nada parecido.  
  
Hiei miró al youko con los ojos abiertos al máximo.  
  
- ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Yukina? - Gritó Hiei, lleno de ira.  
  
- Cálmate Hiei. Te prometo que la salvaremos. - Pero las palabras del zorro no aplacaron la cólera del youkai.  
  
- ¿Por qué no pude sentirlo? ¡Notarlo! - Hiei le estaba gritando esto a Kurama. No es que estuviera enfadado con el zorro, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien gritarle.  
  
- No lo sé. Pensaba que tú... - Dejó la frase a medias - ¡Tu Jagan! No tenías el Jagan cuando eras un niño. No podías sentirla. ¡He ahí la razón! - Ahora todo cobraba sentido para Kurama.  
  
Hiei se dejó caer al suelo.  
  
- No, no otra vez. No pueden habérsela llevado otra vez. ¡Ella no se lo merece, es demasiado inocente! - Golpeó el suelo con los puños. - ¿Quién ha sido zorro? ¡Dímelo ahora mismo!  
  
Kurama puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. "No sé cómo decírselo, pero no tengo elección". Cerró los ojos.  
  
- Hiei, ha sido tu padre.  
  
Hiei se puso a maldecir entre dientes.  
  
- Ese. ese. - No encontraba la palabra.  
  
Kurama asintió.  
  
- Sí, sé lo que quieres decir. Vamos, tenemos que encontrarla. ¿Puedes sentirla ahora?  
  
Hiei se arrancó la cinta que ocultaba el Jagan.. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse. En ese momento, Yusuke y Kuwabara les alcanzaron.  
  
- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
  
Los ojos de Kurama estaban llenos de dolor, dolor por su mejor amigo.  
  
- Yukina - Fue todo lo que dijo, pero fue suficiente para que Yusuke adivinara de qué iba el asunto.  
  
- ¡¿Qué le ha pasado ha mi adorada Yukina?! - La estridente voz de Kuwabara hizo que Hiei perdiera la concentración. Dirigió una mirada venenosa hacia el enorme cuerpo del necio pelirrojo.  
  
- No he podido encontrar su ki. - Dijo. Bajó la cabeza - Pero no importa. ¡La encontraré sea como sea! ¡No me rendiré! Y él morirá, y será una muerte lenta y dolorosa - La ira del jaganshi volvía a crecer.  
  
- Hiei, déjame ir contigo. - Kurama aceptaría la respuesta fuera la que fuera, pero tenía que preguntar.  
  
- Quiero hacer esto solo. Quiero luchar con él. Puedes acompañarme, pero sólo para cuidar de Yukina. - El zorro estuvo de acuerdo.  
  
Hiei se volvió hacia Yusuke y Kuwabara.  
  
- No nos sigáis.  
  
Kuwabara se encaró a él.  
  
- ¡Yo vengo! ¡Yo salvaré a mi amada Yukina!  
  
Hiei se le acercó.  
  
- Haz lo que te digo, o tendré que obligarte, mediante un par de huesos rotos.  
  
Kuwabara tragó saliva.  
  
- ¿Y a ti qué te importa Yukina? ¡Tú sólo te preocupas por ti mismo!  
  
El koorime emitió un sonido gutural.  
  
- No tengo tiempo para tu estúpida palabrería humana. Tengo que encontrarla. Kurama, nos vamos.  
  
El kitsune asintió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos habían desaparecido.  
  
- ¡Estúpido punk en miniatura! - Refunfuñó Kuwabara - ¡Me da igual lo que diga! ¡Yo seré quien la salve!  
  
Yusuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
- Idiota, deja hacer a Hiei. Me parece que un hermano tiene más derecho a salvar a su hermana que un cretino enamorado.  
  
- ¿He-hermana? - Tartamudeó. Yusuke asintió.  
  
- Exacto. Yukina es la hermana de Hiei. Es lo que hay.  
  
Y Kuwabara se desmayó.  
  
"Bien, ahora al menos nadie les estorbará." Yusuke se sentó en el suelo, preguntándose cuánto tardaría aquel simple en volver en sí.  
  
***//~~~  
  
- Hiei, ¿tienes alguna idea de adónde puede haberla llevado? - Kurama estaba tratando de mantenerse al lado de su compañero.  
  
Hiei negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Sé que la encontraré. Él quiere luchar conmigo, no la matará. Pero. - Hiei volvió a concentrarse en buscar su rastro. No quería pensar en lo que podría haberle hecho.  
  
Kurama comprendió. Sabía que Hiei estaba pensando en que Yukina podría estar siendo torturada. La sombra de aquel pensamiento había calado en Kurama, y parecía haber afectado a también Hiei, que había reducido un poco la velocidad, pero no demasiado.  
  
Hiei cerró los ojos. Iba a tratar de encontrarla otra vez, donde quiera que estuviera.  
  
***//~~~  
  
- Vaya, vaya. Eres toda una belleza. Sería una lástima tener que manchar esa preciosa piel con sangre.  
  
El padre de Hiei pegó una sonora bofetada a Yukina. Ella gritó, intentando contener las lágrimas.  
  
- Por favor. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Y quién eres tú? - Yukina estaba encadenada a un árbol de tronco muy grueso.  
  
- Soy Shinogi Zukuri (1) y, ¿por qué hago esto? Para traer aquí a tu hermano.  
  
Yukina abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Todo aquello era para atrapar a su hermano, al que ella no había podido encontrar. Su hermano, perdido durante tanto tiempo. Rompió a llorar, siendo incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.  
  
- Había pensado torturarte, pero creo que ver morir a tu hermano será una tortura mayor - El youkai sonrió con malicia - Creo que eso es lo que voy a hacer. ¿Te apetece? ¿Verle morir lentamente, aullando de dolor?  
  
- ¡Mi hermano! Por favor, no le hagas daño. Nunca le he visto y ahora, antes de que podamos ni siquiera hablar, habrá muerto.  
  
***//~~~  
  
"Yukina, no te preocupes. Te encontraré, te salvaré." Hiei estaba conteniendo la marcha. Kurama utilizaba toda su energía de youko para mantenerse a su lado.  
  
- ¡Hiei, puedo seguirte por tu ki! Sé que no estás yendo todo lo rápido que puedes para que pueda seguirte. ¡Adelántate, te encontraré por tu ki! - Le gritó. El demonio de fuego miró atrás y asintió. Antes de que Kurama se diera cuenta, había desaparecido.  
  
"Buena suerte Hiei." Kurama suspiró y aflojó el paso.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Shinogi Zukuri es un tipo se espada. Como Hiei es un maestro en el manejo de la espada, pensé que su padre se podría llamar así. Creo que nunca se ha mencionado su nombre o ningún dato referente a él, por eso me he inventado el nombre. 


	9. La primera lucha

OOOHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡ QUE REVIEWS MÁS BONITOS QUE NOS DEJÁIS. TENDRÉ QUE TRADUCIR MÁS Y MEJOR, A VER SI ME ENCUENTRO UNOS POCOS MÁS ^_^  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
CAPÍTULO 9: La primera lucha  
  
Hiei suspiró; llevaba corriendo una eternidad sin encontrar el rastro de Yukina. "Yukina, ¿dónde estás?" Intentó apartar todos los pensamientos perturbadores que le venían a la cabeza, pero continuaban trastornándole. Yukina gritando y llorando, mientras aquel demonio la torturaba. Renegó entre dientes. No permitiría que le ocurriera otra vez.  
  
Estaba utilizando su Jagan con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero su "padre" debía de ser lo bastante fuerte como para camuflar su ki.  
  
- ¡Yukina! - Gritó. Ya lo había intentado todo, aquel era el único recurso que le quedaba. Arrancó a correr, una mancha negra entre los árboles, más rápida de lo que el ojo humano puede distinguir.  
  
Paró en seco y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Ahora sí que podía sentirla, debía de estar acercándose. Cuanto más se aproximaba, mejor podía sentirla. "¡Muy bien! Resiste Yukina, ya estoy aquí."  
  
***//~~~  
  
Kurama corría a través del bosque, pensando en Hiei y en Yukina todo el camino. Tan sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo.  
  
- Hiei... - Susurró. De repente, dejó de correr - No... no... ¡no puede ser! - Se puso a correr otra vez, más rápido que antes - ¡Hiei, aléjate de él! ¡Está acumulando una gran cantidad de energía! - Cerró los ojos, angustiado. Hiei no podría resistir ni un solo ataque de Shinogi Zukuri.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Hiei miró a su padre. Le miró como jamás había mirado a nadie antes. Una mirada llena de odio y de ira. Su padre estaba acumulando energía, muchísima. ¿Intentaba asustarle? Pues no pensaba rendirse, ni asustarse en absoluto. Iba a salvar a su hermana o a morir en el intento.  
  
Miró por encima del hombro izquierdo de su padre. Allí, arrodillada en el suelo, llorando, estaba Yukina. Estaba llorando, y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Por suerte, no estaba herida, ni un rasguño en su piel de porcelana.  
  
El jaganshi volvió a mirar a Shinogi.  
  
- ¡Suéltala ahora mismo! - Gritó.  
  
Su voz profunda hizo que Yukina alzara la cabeza. Hiei no podía imaginar en qué estaría ella pensando. Su cara mostraba diferentes emociones. Se la veía asustada pero, al mismo tiempo, extrañada de ver a Hiei allí, y tan enfadado con el hombre que la había encadenado.  
  
- ¿Hi-Hiei-san? - Preguntó, confusa. Finalmente, lo comprendió. ¿Podía ser... que Hiei fuera su hermano?  
  
Shinogi rió friamente.  
  
- Así que al final has venido. Ver así a tu hermana te hace enfurecer, ¿verdad? Pero déjame que te diga algo, atácame, y puedes estar seguro de que ella morirá, por no mencionar que lo mismo te pasará a ti.  
  
Hiei apretó los dientes. Yukina ahogó un grito, nunca había visto a Hiei tan enfadado.  
  
- ¡Te mataré antes de que puedas ni siquiera tocarla! - Bramó, mientras su cara se oscurecía.  
  
- Entonces ven aquí. Veamos que tan bueno eres - Se burló. Hiei le envistió, desenfundando su katana. Yukina gritó y cerró los ojos.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Kurama casi no podía hablar.  
  
- ¡Oh, no! Esa era Yukina, seguro.  
  
Notaba la energía de Shinogi cada vez más cerca. "¡Por favor, que llegue a tiempo!" De repente, se oyó una gran explosión. Una columna de humo negro se alzó hacia el cielo.  
  
- ¡No! ¡No! - Gritó Kurama.  
  
***//~~~  
  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Yusuke le preguntó a Kuwabara, que al fin había vuelto en sí. El detective espiritual miró al cielo y descubrió la gran cantidad de humo.  
  
- Tengo un mal presentimiento - Yusuke se puso en pie y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa - Vamos.  
  
Kuwabara asintió.  
  
- Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento. Creo que están en peligro.  
  
Yusuke arrancó a correr en dirección al humo.  
  
- ¡Eh, Urameshi! ¡Espérame! - Y salió corriendo tras él.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Kurama llegó al claro donde estaban Hiei y Yukina. Se quedó allí plantado, paralizado por la impresión, incapaz de moverse o de decir nada.  
  
Hiei estaba tumbado en el suelo, con la ropa rasgada y quemada y cubierto de sangre. Yukina seguía encadenada. Se había desmayado, tenía cortes y rasguños por todas partes, y se le había roto el lazo del pelo, que estaba desperdigado por toda su cara.  
  
Finalmente Kurama fue capaz de reaccionar.  
  
- ¡Hiei! ¡Yukina! - Gritó corriendo primero hacia Hiei, ya que parecía estar en peor estado que Yukina.  
  
La pequeña koorime estaba volviendo en sí. Consiguió sentarse y, cuando vio a Hiei, rompió a llorar de nuevo, mientras sus lágrimas se convertían en gemas.  
  
- ¡No, no! ¡Hiei-san! ¡Mi hermano! - Gritó, antes de cubrirse la cara con las manos y empezar a sollozar.  
  
Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Kurama. "¿Lo sabe?" Apartó aquella cuestión de su mente. Habían cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.  
  
- Yukina-san, por favor, escúchame. ¿Dónde está el hombre que le ha hecho esto a Hiei?  
  
Yukina miró a Kurama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
- No estoy segura - Contestó con un susurro. Kurama tomó a Hiei en brazos y caminó hacia ella. Tumbó al youkai sobre la hierba. Cortó una brizna que, entre sus dedos, se volvió afilada como un puñal. La empuñó contra las cadenas que sujetaban a la chica, cortándolas.  
  
- ¿Estás bien?  
  
Ella asintió y miró a Hiei. Estaba volviendo en sí. El jaganshi miró a Yukina y después a Kurama, con la visión todavía borrosa.  
  
- Yu-Yukina, ¿Estás... estás bien? - Ella contestó que sí y empezó a llorar otra vez. Gateó hasta Hiei y le abrazó. La sangre de su hermano manchaba su kimono y su hermoso cabello verde mar.  
  
- Mi hermano... - Susurró.  
  
Hiei entrecerró los párpados y miró algo que se estaba quemando junto a él. Kurama también se había fijado.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
- No he podido matarle... - Se atragantó - Sólo he sido capaz de alcanzarle en un brazo.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron del todo a causa de la sorpresa cuando Yukina le abrazó más fuerte.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
  
Hiei se volvió hacia ella y después desvió la mirada. - Porque yo, no valgo lo suficiente para ti Yukina. Por eso.  
  
Yukina sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.  
  
- No, eso no es verdad - Sonrió - Deja que te cure, esas heridas son bastante graves. Puede que cojees una temporada.  
  
Kurama sonrió a Hiei, y éste se dejó hacer. Yukina curó las heridas de su hermano.  
  
- ¿Creéis que volverá?  
  
Hiei permaneció en silencio. Kurama fue quien respondió.  
  
- No tengo ninguna duda de que así será.  
  
Hiei cerró los ojos.  
  
- Yo te protegeré. Sé que no he podido hacer nada contra él esta vez, pero me haré más fuerte y le venceré.  
  
Kurama intentó animarle.  
  
- Arrancarle un brazo a alguien tan poderoso y resistir semejante ataque demuestra que tú eres fuerte Hiei, tan sólo necesitas entrenarte un poco más. Déjame ayudarte.  
  
Hiei se lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.  
  
- Hn. De acuerdo zorro.  
  
Kurama sonrió.  
  
- Bien, ahora necesitas descansar.  
  
Hiei miró a Yukina, que le sonreía. Estaba cubierta de arañazos y cortes.  
  
- Y-Yukina, estás herida, porque no he sido capaz de protegerte.  
  
- No, no te culpes. Además, estoy bien. De verdad.  
  
- Si tú lo dices.  
  
***//~~~  
  
"Ha sido capaz de arrancarme un brazo. Es más poderoso de lo que pensaba." Shinogi cerró los ojos.  
  
- Ahora, yo también espero con ansia enfrentarme a ti.  
  
Tras esto, desapareció.  
  
***//~~~  
  
- ¡Ahí están! - Gritó Yusuke corriendo hacia el pequeño grupo - ¿Estáis bien?  
  
Kurama sonrió, tranquilizador.  
  
- Sí. A Hiei le hirió gravemente, pero Yukina ha curado la mayoría de sus heridas, al menos las peores.  
  
- Yo... yo, necesito hablar con Kurama un momento a solas, si no os importa - Dijo Hiei, intentando parecer enfadado.  
  
Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y les dejaron solos.  
  
- ¿Sí, Hiei? ¿De qué se trata?  
  
El jaganshi cerró los ojos.  
  
- Kurama, sé que no ganaré esta pelea. Tú serás quien le mate.  
  
El kitsune parpadeó, sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir Hiei?  
  
Hiei miró al suelo.  
  
- Cuando me desmayé tuve ese sueño otra vez. Volvía a convertirme en un niño, y tú le vencías. El sueño del que te hablé la primera vez es algo que sucederá tras esta batalla, cuando le volvamos a encontrar.  
  
Kurama estaba confuso.  
  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres entrenarte?  
  
Hiei negó con la cabeza.  
  
- ¡No! Sí que quiero, por si lo que pasa en el sueño no se cumple. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que así será - Empezó a refunfuñar - Hn. ¡Yo no quiero volver a convertirme en un mocoso!  
  
Kurama rió.  
  
- Todo irá bien Hiei. Estoy seguro.  
  
El youko se quedó mirando un rato a Hiei, hasta que los dos volvieron a unirse al grupo. Hiei cojeaba ligeramente.  
  
- Oye, yo te había puesto otra ropa. ¿Cómo es que vuelves a llevar tu traje negro?  
  
Hiei se ruborizó, pero trató de ocultarlo.  
  
- Hn. Estúpido zorro.  
  
Kurama emitió una risilla nerviosa y una gota de sudor le resbaló por la cabeza cuando Hiei le tendió el peto azul, todo rasgado.  
  
- Hn. Si voy a volver a transformarme en un crío, será mejor que me busques algo en negro.  
  
- Urgh... Sí - Kurama caminaba tras el demonio de fuego, elucubrando. "Esto es increíble. Me pregunto cómo lo ha hecho para cambiarse tan rápido. ¿Y de dónde ha sacado su ropa? ¡¿Pero en qué estoy yo pensando ahora?!"  
  
Hiei se puso todavía más colorado al llegar al lado de Yukina, que le sonreía.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que te salen los colores, canijo? - Kuwabara, tan irritante como siempre.  
  
- ¡Cierra el pico!  
  
Kurama suspiró. "Bueno, la situación ha dado un giro surrealista. Espero ser capaz de vencer a su padre. Tal vez yo mismo debería entrenarme un poco."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
YA LO SABÉIS, KURAMA Y HIEI VAN A ENTRENARSE JUNTOS Y. HIEI VA A VOLVER A SER UN CHIBI¡¡¡¡¡ NO OS LO PERDÁIS ^_^ 


	10. El entrenamiento de Hiei

CAPÍTULO 10: El entrenamiento de Hiei  
  
Yusuke y Kuwabara llevaron a Yukina de vuelta al Ningenkai. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Hiei pudiera volver a ver a su hermana. Les dijo a Yusuke y a Kuwabara que cuidaran de ella y que se aseguraran de que Shinogi no se le volviera a acercar.  
  
- ¡Hiei! Si quieres tener alguna posibilidad de vencerle, debes poner más empeño.  
  
Kurama y Hiei habían empezado a entrenarse. El zorro era más fuerte que Hiei. Le repateaba admitirlo, pero así era. El youko era mayor que él, y tenía más experiencia. Hiei a duras penas podía llevar a cabo un ataque sin que las enredaderas de Kurama le inmovilizaran. Por supuesto, Kurama no pensaba matarlo, le estaba entrenando. Tal vez le hiciera daño pero se aseguraba de que sus ataques no resultaban letales.  
  
Hiei le respondió con malos modos.  
  
- ¡Ya lo hago! - Se echó hacia atrás, dando un traspié cuando volvió a atacar.  
  
Kurama vigiló los movimientos de Hiei. El demonio de fuego pronto se desvaneció y apareció detrás de él. Kurama se dio la vuelta y bloqueó el ataque con su látigo.  
  
Hiei saltó por encima de Kurama y envainó su katana.  
  
- ¿Estás de broma o qué, Hiei?  
  
- No zorro. Voy a probar con las llamas negras.  
  
Kurama asintió.  
  
- Bien, veamos que tal resultan. ¡Adelante!  
  
Hiei se elevó, las llamas negras crepitando alrededor de su cuerpo. Arremetió contra Kurama, quien escapó fácilmente del campo de alcance de sus ataques. El jaganshi desapareció y las llamas alcanzaron el brazo del youko. Kurama aulló de dolor. Hiei saltó al suelo; recibió una sonrisa cómplice del zorro. El kitsune ya se había recuperado, el ataque había tenido un efecto mínimo sobre él.  
  
Hiei gruñó fastidiado.  
  
- ¡Si ni siquiera puedo herirte a ti, ¿cómo voy a poder con él?!  
  
Kurama negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Oye, me has dado de mala manera. Trabajemos la velocidad. Tu padre es muy rápido.  
  
- Hn. De acuerdo. Pero aún creo que tú serás quien le mate.  
  
Kurama sonrió.  
  
- Probablemente, pero aún así.  
  
- Bien, empecemos.  
  
- No siempre podrás saber lo que va a lanzarte. Debes ser capaz de esquivarme y moverte más rápido que mis ataques.  
  
Hiei estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que Kurama intentase, por grotesco que sonase que alguien le dijera al jaganshi que tenía que mejorar su velocidad. Asintió y se puso en guardia. Kurama sabía lo que hacía y Hiei sabía que tenía que trabajar duro.  
  
Antes de que se diera cuenta, las enredaderas volvieron a lanzarse sobre él. El jaganshi las esquivó. Más enredaderas se interpusieron en su camino, se deshizo de ellas fácilmente. No se dio cuenta de que también había plantas detrás de él, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Envolvieron a Hiei y le lanzaron al suelo.  
  
Hiei gritó a causa del golpe. Poco a poco, las plantas aflojaron la presión y le liberaron. Dio un puñetazo en el suelo.  
  
- ¡¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible que no las haya podido esquivar todas?!  
  
Kurama se acercó al furioso demonio, puso una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió.  
  
- Hiei, descansemos un rato. Seguiremos más tarde. Nos hemos estado entrenando durante casi un mes y tú apenas has descansado.  
  
- No, continuemos.  
  
Hiei miró fijamente a Kurama. Había una gran determinación en sus ojos de rubí. El zorro negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Hiei, destrozándote no conseguirás nada más que debilitarte. Sé que quieres acabar con él, pero de esta manera se lo pondrás todavía más fácil. Descansa un poco y después continuaremos.  
  
No servía de nada discutir con Kurama. En realidad, Hiei sabía que tenía razón. Se dio por vencido.  
  
- De acuerdo, pero cuando diga que estoy listo volveremos a empezar.  
  
Kurama sonrió.  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
***//~~~  
  
- Me pregunto cómo estará yendo el entrenamiento - Le dijo Yusuke a Kuwabara, que estaba tumbado en el suelo a su lado, mirando pasar las nubes.  
  
- Sí, yo también me lo pregunto. Oye, Urameshi, ¿crees que lo conseguirán?  
  
Yusuke se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Tal vez.  
  
- ¿Deberíamos ayudar?  
  
- No, esta es su pelea. Si alguien debe ayudarle es Kurama.  
  
Yukina estaba en la cocina preparando algo para Yusuke y Kuwabara. Estaba muy preocupada por Hiei, pero intentaba ocultarlo tras su sonrisa.  
  
- Aquí tenéis un poco de té.  
  
Yusuke cogió una taza. Últimamente, Yukina preparaba té a todas horas.  
  
- Oh, gracias Yukina-san - Dijo Kuwabara sorbiendo la bebida que ella le tendía.  
  
- De nada Kazuma-san.  
  
Volvió a la cocina, ahora para limpiar. Hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse ocupada y no pensar en los que estaban en el Makai.  
  
***//~~~  
  
- ¿Estás seguro de que has descansado lo suficiente?  
  
- ¡Qué sí! ¿Empezamos ya? - Contestó el jaganshi, desenvainando su katana.  
  
Kurama arrancó una rosa y la transformó en su rose whip. Hiei arremetió contra Kurama, que esquivó todos sus ataques. Hiei se movía más rápido después de la pausa y parecía haber recuperado toda su fuerza. "Tal vez descansar ha sido una buena idea, ahora me parece que puedo ganar. Y Yukina estará a salvo." Sus ataques se hicieron menos violentos.  
  
- ¡No te distraigas Hiei! Sé que estás preocupado por Yukina pero debes concentrarte en la pelea.  
  
Hiei se dio cuenta de que se había distraído cuando fue lanzado contra el suelo con un gran "¡PUM!" Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios. Aquello estaba siendo más duro de lo que había creído. Estaba seguro de que algún día conseguiría ser más fuerte que Kurama, pero parecía que, cuanto más fuerte se hacía él, más fuerte se hacía también el zorro. Se levantó. Respiraba un poco más agitadamente que antes, pero dejó claro que quería continuar.  
  
Tras dos meses de brutal entrenamiento, lo dieron por terminado.  
  
Kurama llevaba a Hiei a la espalda. Aunque el demonio en un principio protestó, pronto se quedó dormido. Kurama suspiró. Hiei era ahora mucho más fuerte, no cabía duda. Pero, ¿era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a Shinogi?  
  
Miró al cielo, estaba gris y nublado. "Parece que va a llover" Como si las nubes le hubieran leído el pensamiento, cayeron las primeras gotas. Apretó el paso, el único sitio al que se le ocurría ir era a su antigua guarida.  
  
Kurama corría. La lluvia era ahora más fuerte y un relámpago iluminó el cielo. Kurama cambió a su forma de youko. Su velocidad se incrementó notablemente.  
  
Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron a causa del sobresalto. Sentía el ki de Shinogi. "Está cerca" Rezó por que no atacara, Hiei estaba dormido y todavía cansado por el entrenamiento. Tal vez Shinogi lo supiera; era el momento perfecto para atacar.  
  
Los brazos de Hiei colgaban de los hombros de Kurama. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejó de verlos. Hiei se volvió más ligero, Kurama ya no le rodeaba con sus brazos y se cayó al fango.  
  
El youko se giró. Sus ojos amarillos descubrieron a un niño pequeño tirado en el suelo.  
  
- ¡Hiei! - Dijo con dificultad - No, no otra vez.  
  
Le sacó de barro y lo tomó en brazos. "Ni siquiera tenía intención de luchar. Estaba esperando a que acabáramos el entrenamiento."  
  
El ki de Shinogi desapareció, Kurama detuvo su carrera. "¿A dónde ha ido?" Escuchó atentamente con su oído de zorro, buscando el ki de Shinogi. "Se ha ido. Bien, por ahora."  
  
Suspiró. Volvió a correr, con Hiei en brazos. Se dirigía a su cueva.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
UF, MENUDO ENTRENAMIENTO¡¡ CANSA SÓLO DE LEERLO. Y YA VOLVEMOS A TENER AL CHIBI, QUÉ MONO QUE ES¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ^_^  
  
SHINOGI, SAL DE DÓNDE ESTÉS, RATA COBARDE, Y LUCHA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 


	11. Calor

UF, DISCULPAD EL RETRASO, LOS EXÁMENES ME HAN TENIDO MUY OCUPADA. PERO AL FIN HE ACABADO¡¡¡ AQUÍ TENÉIS LA CONTINUACIÓN, CON MÁS CHIBI Y MÁS YOUKO. A DISFRUTARLO¡¡¡¡  
  
ME ENCANTA ESTE CAPÍTULO.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 11: Calor  
  
Kurama sujetaba fuertemente al pequeño Hiei entre sus brazos mientras corría bajo la pesada lluvia.  
  
- Todo irá bien, Hiei. No te preocupes. Yo no permitiré que nada te ocurra - Aunque, para ser sinceros, Kurama dijo esto más que nada para convencerse a sí mismo.  
  
El pequeño demonio de fuego se apretó más contra su pecho, temblando. Kurama dejó escapar un grito entrecortado. "¡Su temperatura corporal! ¡Está bajando!"  
  
Kurama mantuvo los ojos fijos en el ahora gélido demonio de fuego. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que el calor de su cuerpo se esté evaporando de esta manera?" El zorro apartó algunos mechones de la frente de Hiei. El pequeño abrió un ojo color rubí, sin apartar la vista del youko de largo cabello plateado.  
  
- Te-tengo frío - Sollozó.  
  
Kurama frunció el ceño y le abrazó más fuerte.  
  
- Lo sé Hiei. Aguanta un poco, ya casi estamos en mi cueva.  
  
Aumentó la velocidad. Su cueva estaba más y más cerca cada segundo que pasaba.  
  
Llegaron a la guarida de Kurama. El zorro se sacudió el agua de encima y acostó a Hiei en un trozo de tela hecho jirones que encontró. El youko, siempre tan dueño de sí mismo, se estaba poniendo visiblemente nervioso. "Esto no le calentará"  
  
Hiei temblaba. Se hizo un ovillo intentando entrar en calor.  
  
- Hiei. - Susurró Kurama.  
  
Le cogió en brazos, encogió las rodillas y colocó al demonio de fuego en el hueco de su regazo. "No pienso dejarle morir" Se juró a sí mismo. Intentó transferir parte de su youki a Hiei. El pequeño se había quedado sin sentido entre sus brazos, pero aún respiraba. Kurama se atrevió a dibujar una débil sonrisa. "Está entrando en calor" Le envolvió en su propia ropa, que volvía a quedarle grande. "Pero aún está demasiado fría para un demonio de fuego" Le acostó en el suelo y empezó a frotarle la espalda. "Tal vez debería encender una hoguera." Kurama suspiró. Fuera todavía llovía y la leña estaría mojada.  
  
Encontró algunos trapos y hojas dentro de la cueva. Probablemente el viento los habría arrastrado dentro. Por suerte, estaban secos.  
  
El zorro se dirigió a un rincón de la cueva. Cuando regresó, llevaba un paquete entre las manos. "Menos mal que lo dejé aquí la última vez. Creo que aún quedaban cerillas" Rebuscó en el paquete hasta encontrarlas. Uno nunca iba lo bastante preparado para un viaje al Makai. Lo aprendió al convertirse en humano. Antes de vivir en el Ningenkai no sabía nada de los lujos que tenían allí. El mundo humano era para Kurama un lugar donde relajarse, descansar y no preocuparse por luchas y enemigos.  
  
El zorro suspiró. Hiei nunca se sentía así cuando iba a visitarle. ¿O tal vez sí? Sacudió la cabeza. Su mente se estaba distrayendo en busca de un pensamiento que le relajara.  
  
Hiei abrió los ojos, se estremeció y se acercó más a Kurama. El youko sonrió y encendió una cerilla, prendiendo la pila de porquerías que había encontrado. Hiei se aproximó al fuego y se hizo un ovillo, quedándose dormido enseguida.  
  
Kurama también estaba cansado. Se le cerraron los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
Hiei, también dormido, estaba soñando otra vez.  
  
El pequeño se estremeció junto al fuego, los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sollozó. El sueño era claro tan claro y palpable como si estuviera ocurriendo realmente.  
  
Estaba tirado en el suelo. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero no podía moverse. Miraba como Kurama luchaba con su padre. El demonio se movía a una gran velocidad. A Kurama le costaba mucho atacarle. Una gran llama se dirigió hacia Kurama, que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla. El zorro voló por los aires, aterrizando en el suelo con un golpe muy aparatoso. Miró a Hiei, que notaba sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Abrió la boca pero no pudo articular ni una palabra. Kurama se arrastró hasta él, Hiei cerró la boca y el zorro sonrió.  
  
- Lo sé Hiei, sé lo que estás pensando. Crees que no le importas a nadie, pero eso no es verdad. Tienes amigos a los que les importas, al menos, a mí me importas.  
  
Hiei vio que Kurama se ponía en pie, su cara llena de furia. Miraba a Shinogi.  
  
- Acabemos con esto - Murmuró.  
  
Arremetió contra el adulto demonio de fuego.  
  
Y eso fue lo último que Hiei vio antes de que todo se oscureciera. Después, sólo hubo silencio.  
  
"¿Estoy muerto?" Hiei miró a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos, escuchando el silencio. Los ojos de Hiei se abrieron otra vez al escuchar ciertas voces familiares, y otras que hubiera deseado no escuchar.  
  
- Hiei, ¿eres tú?  
  
- Me das asco. No me extraña que te echaran del lugar donde naciste y que te llamara "el Niño Maldito" No le importas a nadie. Acabemos con esto de una vez. Alguien acabará matándote, de todas formas.  
  
- ¡Mi hermano!  
  
- ¡Oye, canijo!  
  
- Tienes amigos a los que les importas. Al menos, a mí me importas.  
  
Hiei se sentó torpemente, lo más rápido que pudo. El último recuerdo que tenía era la voz de Kurama. Miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar al zorro dormido en un rincón de la cueva. Se estremeció, todavía tenía frío.  
  
Gateó hasta Kurama, trepó hasta su regazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. El zorro se despertó y bajó la vista hacia el tembloroso demonio de fuego. "¿Cómo puedo hacer que entre en calor? Nada está funcionando. Tal vez descansar le ayude."  
  
- ¿Hiei-chan? - El bebé koorime miró a Kurama, fijando sus grandes ojos color rubí en los del zorro - Ahora vas a dormir un poco, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Hiei dijo que sí con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Kurama le abrazó y pronto los dos se quedaron dormidos. El único sonido que se escuchaba en la cueva era el rumor de la lluvia fuera y su suave respiración.  
  
Kurama se despertó con una mueca de dolor. Hiei, todavía dormido, le había pegado una patada. Observó al pequeño demonio de fuego; parecía estar teniendo otra pesadilla. Le sacudió con delicadeza para despertarle. Los ojos del youkai se abrieron de golpe, con un sobresalto. Tenía agarrado uno de los largos mechones plateados del youko. Kurama podía oír los latidos agitados de su corazón.  
  
- Hiei... - Empezó, pero el pequeño le dejó con la frase a medias y salió corriendo de la cueva, muerto de miedo.  
  
Kurama salió detrás de él como una flecha. Todavía llovía con fuerza y los truenos retumbaban con estruendo.  
  
- ¡Hiei! - Gritó. Acababa de oír pasos y otra respiración.  
  
Kurama corría detrás de Hiei y le alcanzó fácilmente. Empezó a sacudir su pequeño cuerpo, esta vez con violencia.  
  
- ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!  
  
Hiei parecía estar ya despierto, pero su mirada volvía a estar vacía, como si algo o alguien hubiera tomado el control de su mente.  
  
- Ayúdame - Susurró.  
  
Kurama le abrazó y le estrechó contra su pecho.  
  
- No te preocupes. No permitiré que nada te ocurra.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO? HACER DE NIÑERA DE UN BEBÉ COMO HIEI DEBE DE SER EL TRABAJO MÁS ESTRESANTE DEL MUNDO. MENOS MAL QUE KURAMA ESTÁ HECHO UNA MADRAZA. XDDDDDDDDDD  
  
BIEN, ESTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, ASÍ QUE EN LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA CONOCERÉIS EL DESENLACE DE LA HISTORIA. NO OS LO PERDÁIS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 


	12. Imágenes de un sueño

AQUÍ ESTÁ, EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. CREIÁIS QUE SHINOGI ERA MALVADO? NO SABÍÁIS HASTA QUÉ PUNTO `__´ ______________________________________________________________________  
  
CAPÍTULO 12: Imágenes de un sueño  
  
Kurama llevó a Hiei de vuelta a la cueva.  
  
Estaba escurriéndose el pelo cuando reparó en que el niño volvía a estremecerse de frío. El zorro dejó escapar un suspiro de "ya no sé qué hacer".  
  
"Todavía tiene frío." A Kurama ya no le quedaban ideas para que el pequeño demonio de fuego entrara en calor. Incluso junto a la hoguera seguía temblando.  
  
Le puso una mano sobre la frente. Una serie de imágenes fueron transferidas a la mente del kitsune. Ahogó un grito y apartó la mano. "¿Qué ha sido eso? Un momento. ¿Podría ser...?" Volvió a poner la mano sobre la frente del bebé koorime, buscando el significado de aquellas imágenes. "¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es parte de su sueño?"  
  
***  
  
El viento era muy fuerte. Los árboles se movían como si estuvieran a punto de ser arrancados y entre esos árboles había un claro donde dos adversarios estaban en plena lucha. Distinguió a un niño pequeño tirado en el suelo, temblando de miedo y susurrando algo inaudible.  
  
"Ese soy yo... Estoy luchando con su padre."  
  
Kurama presentaba su forma de youko. Atacó al demonio de fuego con una planta llena de espinas, espinas envenenadas. Contenían suficiente veneno como para disolver todos los huesos de su cuerpo y hacerle retorcerse de dolor en medio de la peor de las agonías. Kurama pudo rodear los brazos de Shinogi con aquella planta. Todo quedó en silencio, incluso cuando el youkai gritó algo que no pudo oírse. Shinogi cayó al suelo, su cuerpo inerte quedó inmóvil sobré la hierba.  
  
Kurama fue hasta donde estaba Hiei. Movió los labios pero no se oyó lo que dijo. Cogió en brazos al pequeño y se alejó del cadáver de Shinogi.  
  
De repente, el zorro se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado. Luego, todo se oscureció.  
  
***  
  
Kurama apartó la mano. "¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?" El youko empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando no sabía bien el qué.  
  
"Se está acercando." Cogió a Hiei en brazos y le apretó contra sí, posesivamente. "Si nos quedamos aquí seremos una presa fácil. Tenemos que escapar. Puedo esconderle en algún sitio y alejarme tanto como me sea posible, así él estará más seguro." Sí, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
Salió de la cueva con Hiei en brazos, mientras sentía cada vez con mayor claridad el ki de su enemigo. Echó a correr, tan rápido como pudo. "Está cerca. Muy cerca." Kurama miró a su alrededor. Hiei sollozaba casi imperceptiblemente con los ojos cerrados, los párpados fuertemente apretados.  
  
"¡El Ningenkai! Tiraré a Hiei a través del portal." No es que le hiciera mucha gracia esa idea, pero sabía que Shinogi no tardaría en encontrarle si le escondía por aquella zona.  
  
Kurama corrió hacia el portal tan rápido como pudo. El demonio no estaba lejos, y acortaba la distancia.  
  
"Tengo que darme prisa. Tengo que darme prisa." El portal que separaba los dos mundos ya estaba muy cerca. Kurama miró por encima de su hombro derecho; ahí estaba Shinogi, mostrándole una mueca cruel.  
  
- Permíteme liberarte de esa carga.  
  
Antes de que Kurama se diese cuenta, Shinogi y Hiei habían desaparecido.  
  
El zorro frenó en seco.  
  
- ¡Hiei, no! ¡Devuélvemelo, bastardo! - gritó Kurama, ciego de ira. Pero no había tiempo para perder los estribos, tenía que encontrar a Hiei. Consiguió captar el ki de su forma de niño y les siguió.  
  
***//~~~  
  
- ¿Quieres saber por qué estabas tirado en el suelo en tu sueño? - Preguntó una voz escalofriante.  
  
Hiei tan solo cerró los ojos sin contestar nada. Shinogi se acercó más a su hijo, la espada desenvainada, listo para atacar al indefenso niño. Alzó la espada y sonrío con malicia.  
  
- Te lo mostraré.  
  
Kurama estaba en plena carrera cuando escuchó un grito de terror.  
  
- ¡Hiei!  
  
El youko de cabello plateado siguió su camino, repitiendo una y otra vez "Por favor, que esté bien. Por favor, que esté bien." Finalmente llegó al claro donde se encontraban los dos demonios de fuego. Buscó a Hiei y le encontró allí, en el suelo, como en el sueño.  
  
- Hi-Hiei...  
  
El pequeño koorime abrió un ojo para ver quién le llamaba. Se quedó mirando a Kurama, sin decir ni una palabra. El zorro apartó la vista del niño para buscar a Shinogi. Le vio allí de pie, frente a él.  
  
- ¡¿Pero cómo eres capaz de tratar así a tu propio hijo?! - Kurama estaba completamente fuera de sí.  
  
Hiei sangraba, y parecía que le dolía mucho. Shinogi tan sólo sonreía cruelmente.  
  
- Que visión tan maravillosa es la sangre, ¿no crees? La verdad es que me importa muy poco de quién es la sangre que derramo. Esta vez, sencillamente, le ha tocado a él.  
  
Fue suficiente. Kurama no quiso escuchar ni una palabra más. Hizo crecer una planta, una planta espinosa, de espinas afiladas y venenosas. El zorro miraba con fiereza al youkai.  
  
- Morirás. Lo juro.  
  
Shinogi rió. Una risa fría y desagradable.  
  
- Oh, el gran Youko Kurama me desafía. Me siento halagado. - Tenía la desfachatez de burlarse de Kurama. El zorro estaba a punto de estallar de ira y frustración.  
  
- ¡Cállate y lucha!  
  
Kurama se elevó con un gran salto. El latigazo resonó en el aire. El demonio de fuego lo esquivó y, a su vez, atacó al kitsune.  
  
Mientras le pelea seguía su curso, Hiei escuchaba. Podía distinguir el sonido de la sangre salpicando el suelo, los gemidos de dolor, el latido acelerado de sus corazones. Podía oírlo todo. Deseó quedarse sordo.  
  
- Basta... - Murmuró.  
  
La lucha continuó. Una herida tras otra aparecía en el cuerpo de los dos adversarios. Ninguno pensaba rendirse. Uno de ellos tenía que morir.  
  
***//~~~  
  
- ¡Maldita sea! Algo gordo está pasando. Y estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con Kurama y Hiei - Kuwabara estaba hablando con Yusuke.  
  
Yukina lloraba. Podía sentir el dolor que estaba padeciendo su hermano. Pequeñas gemas cubrían el suelo a su alrededor, y más resbalaban por su kimono.  
  
- Mi hermano, no... - Sollozó.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Kurama se situó tras el demonio de fuego. La planta venenosa se alzó, amenazadora, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla sobre Shinogi, el youkai había desaparecido. Kurama no se lo podía creer.  
  
- Pero... pero... en el sueño...  
  
Kurama aterrizó otra vez, intentando comprender qué había fallado. La risa de Shinogi le hizo volverse.  
  
- ¿Me tomas por un estúpido, zorro? Ya sé lo que ha estado soñando éste, y sé que si tu plantita me toca, moriré envenenado. Los sueños no siempre se hacen realidad, ya lo sabes.  
  
Kurama apretó los dientes y volvió a envestirle, atacando esta vez con otro tipo de planta. La pelea se estaba alargando más de lo previsto.  
  
Hiei se observó a sí mismo. Volvía a ser adulto. "El hechizo... Se ha roto." Miró al zorro y a su padre luchando. "¡Kurama! Maldita sea. Yo te ayudaré." Hiei se puso en pie, tambaleándose, y se quitó la cinta de la cabeza. Su Jagan se abrió, emanando una luz violácea.  
  
- Yo mismo le mataré.  
  
Sus brazos quedaron envueltos en llamas negras, sus vendajes se quemaron, mientras se preparaba para atacar. Antes de que Shinogi pudiera reaccionar, se oyó el grito de Hiei.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡JAOU ENSATSU KOKURYUU HA!!!!  
  
El Dragón de Llamas Negras cobró forma e inició su devastador ataque, sin dejar nada más que cenizas tras de sí.  
  
"Está muy débil para controlarlo. ¡El dragón se volverá contra él!" Kurama corrió hacia Hiei para sostenerle. El jaganshi había perdido el conocimiento. El dragón, tras devorar a Shinogi, continuó su camino buscando una nueva víctima.  
  
Kurama jadeaba. Sabía que no podría neutralizarlo.  
  
Un resplandor apareció por detrás de ellos y un rayo alcanzó el interior de la boca de la bestia negra. Tras el disparo, el dragón se desvaneció.  
  
Yusuke corrió hacia sus amigos.  
  
- ¡Eh, ¿estáis bien?! - Yusuke se hizo cargo de Hiei. Kuwabara llegó tras él y ayudó al zorro a ponerse en pie.  
  
- Estamos bien. Tan sólo cansados.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Regresaron al Ningenkai.  
  
Kurama había vuelto a su forma humana pero el cuerpo de Hiei todavía estaba demasiado frío. El kitsune cojeaba, caminaba apoyándose en Kuwabara.  
  
Yukina les recibió al llegar al templo de Genkai. Sonrió esplendorosamente al ver a Hiei. "Ha vuelto. Está bien" Y corrió a abrazarle.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Hiei se despertó dos horas más tarde. Kurama estaba acostado en un futón junto al suyo. Le sonreía.  
  
- Al fin te has despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
- Hn. Bien, supongo - Se dio la vuelta para tumbarse boca abajó y suspiró profundamente - Le hemos vencido.  
  
- Sí, pero hay una cosa que todavía no entiendo. ¿Cómo es que soñabas esas cosas? La pelea no fue en absoluto como en tu sueño.  
  
Hiei no dijo nada durante un buen rato. Finalmente, se volvió hacia el zorro.  
  
- Los sueños no siempre se hacen realidad, zorro.  
  
- Sí. Tienes razón - Kurama se sentó, sobreponiéndose a duras penas al dolor - ¿Vamos con los demás?  
  
- Si casi no eres capaz de sentarte, ¿qué te hace pensar que llegarás al salón?  
  
Kurama sonrió ampliamente y ladeó un poco la cabeza ^_^.  
  
- Bueno, necesitaré que alguien me ayude.  
  
Hiei resopló.  
  
- Hn. Estúpido zorro.  
  
Kurama se rió entre dientes.  
  
- ¿Bueno, qué? ¿Me ayudas o no? Mira, podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.  
  
- Yo no necesito ayuda.  
  
- Perfecto, entonces ayúdame a mí a llegar al comedor.  
  
Hiei intentó sentarse, pero una punzada de dolor le obligó a desistir.  
  
- Estoy cansado. Apáñatelas - Y volvió a tumbarse.  
  
Kurama rió ahora con ganas.  
  
- Bueno. Supongo que no hay ninguna prisa, ¿verdad?  
  
- Hn.  
  
(...)  
  
- Hiei... gracias.  
  
Hiei se volvió a mirar al zorro, sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Al final, Tú fuiste quien me salvó a mí. No creo que hubiera podido resistir mucho más contra él.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Me tomaré eso como un "de nada" - Y se echó hacia atrás, quedando apoyado sobre los codos.  
  
Yukina entró en la habitación con una bandeja.  
  
- ¡Hola chicos! Os traigo la comida.  
  
- Gracias, Yukina-chan - Respondió Kurama. Volvió a sentarse, sobreponiéndose a la incómoda molestia que notaba en el abdomen. Separó los palillos y empezó a comer.  
  
- ¿Tienes hambre, Hiei? - Preguntó Yukina a su gemelo. Hiei dijo que sí con la cabeza, sin despegar los labios. Yukina sonrió dulcemente y le ayudó a sentarse.  
  
- Gracias Yukina - Fue tan sólo un susurro, prácticamente inaudible.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Había una nota de preocupación en su voz.  
  
- ¿Qué? No. ¡Sí! Estoy bien - Y se llenó la boca con comida.  
  
Yukina se levantó.  
  
- Muy bien. Si necesitáis algo, llamadme. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
- Hiei, podrías haberle dicho algo más, ¿no?  
  
Hiei sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- Ojalá no se hubiera enterado de que soy su hermano.  
  
Kurama le miró; sabía que quería decirle algo más. Hiei metió la mano en un bolsillo, sacó un puñado de gemas y se las mostró a Kurama.  
  
- ¿De dónde las has sacado?  
  
- Cuando me desperté las encontré en el suelo, a mi lado. Yukina estuvo llorando porque sabía que estaba malherido. Si no hubiera descubierto quién soy, no hubiera desperdiciado sus lágrimas por alguien como yo.  
  
Kurama frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¿Todavía estás con eso de que no la mereces? - Hiei suspiró.  
  
- Mira zorro, yo SÉ que no la merezco.  
  
- Pues ella parece feliz de haberte encontrado. - Dejó su bandeja en el suelo.  
  
Kurama se puso de pie, no sin dificultad, y obligó a Hiei a levantarse, aunque se retorciera de dolor.  
  
- Yo no estaría tan seguro - Le agarró la mano y le estiró hasta la puerta que daba al salón - Escúchala, y luego repíteme lo que has dicho.  
  
Hiei deslizó despacio la puerta, entreabriéndola para escuchar como su hermana charlaba animadamente con los demás. Después de espiar un rato, volvió a cerrar la puerta. Kurama le miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.  
  
- Se... se la ve contenta - Murmuró.  
  
- Diría que nunca la he visto tan contenta.  
  
Los dos volvieron, tambaleándose, a echarse en sus futones.  
  
- Espero que no crea que seré capaz de cambiar.  
  
- No creo que Yukina espere nada de eso. Sencillamente es feliz de tenerte con ella.  
  
Hiei se tapó.  
  
- Bueno, si ella es feliz, entonces todo irá bien. - Murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.  
  
Kurama sonrió.  
  
- Todo irá bien Hiei.  
  
~*~*~ FIN ~*~*~  
  
Bueno, esto se acabó. Bonito final, verdad ^_^ BUAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡ Y ahora q voy a hacer yo, sin mi chibi y sin mi youko??? BUAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡ Qué voy a hacer yo, eh??? Snif, snif. En fin, creo que para consolarme, lo mejor serían unos reviews de despedida. No os parece?? ;P  
  
YUKI: Holaa! Muy bonito el final, sí señor. Yo también los echaré de menos T_T Esperamos muchos reviews!  
  
Muchas gracias a tod@s l@s que nos habéis dejado reviews!  
  
Hasta pronto! 


End file.
